Vehicles include brakes to slow and stop the vehicles. The brakes can output a brake torque to slow a vehicle wheel. In an autonomous vehicle, a vehicle computer can provide input to actuate the brake. However, a vehicle user may still provide input to actuate the brake. Problems arise when controlling movement of the vehicle components to prevent user input while the vehicle computer operates the autonomous vehicle.